Avalanche
by Buckaroo
Summary: The family encounters some troubles when they go for a xmas tree


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.

**Part 1**

"Heath, make sure you put on a heavier jacket. It's going to be cold higher up."

"I'm fine, Mother."

Nick nudged him, "Listen to her, Heath. I'm not draggin' your butt back here when you catch cold."

"We are only going for a tree, Nick. How long can it possibly take?"

Jarrod chuckled with his mother, "I suggest you dress warm brother Heath. You have never been tree hunting with Nick and Audra. Only the perfect tree will do and it has been known to take all day." Audra slugged him playfully for his comment and Nick rolled his eyes and pushed Heath towards the stairs.

Heath's shoulders dropped in defeat and he returned to his room for warmer clothes. Nick and Jarrod both had on a couple layers knowing the higher elevations would be cold and wet from the heavy snows. They didn't have to go the distance, but Father had always insisted going up to the mountains for a Christmas tree, perhaps just to add to the anticipation. This would be Heath's first year and they were all anxious to include him in the annual pilgrimage for a tree.

Within an hour they were making their way up the mountain, Jarrod driving the buckboard with Audra and Victoria in back. Heath and Nick both rode alongside on their own mounts. As they climbed higher the air became thinner and their warm breaths began to mist as the temperature dropped. The snow was getting deeper and it wasn't long before the horses began heaving as they struggled to make a path through the drifts. As they entered a clear patch of ground, Jarrod pulled back on the reins, "Whoa! We're gonna have to stop here, Nick. They can't make it any higher."

"Alright. Get 'em unhitched while we unsaddle." Clapping his hands together, Nick smiled, "Then we can find us a tree."

Jarrod just shook his head as he helped Victoria and Audra from the wagon. Nick could be such a kid when it came to Christmas. Unhitching the team, he tied them off and gathering his coat closer, traipsed up the mountain in search of a tree. As predicted, it took a couple of hours to find the perfect tree. The search was interrupted several times by an errant snowball and the tree would be forgotten as retaliation was fought by whomever had been victimized. After a warm meal at lunch the men headed back out to cut the tree while Victoria and Audra gathered greenery for the house.

Holding one of the draft horses in place while Nick and Heath rigged the freshly fallen tree to the animal, Jarrod was about to tease his brothers when a loud rumble could be heard in the distance. All three men looked up sharply at the source and were spurred into action as the noise grew louder. Adrenalin racing through his veins, Jarrod grabbed his hat and sidestepping the horse, slapped him hard on the rear as he yelled, "Yeehah!" The horse took off, leaving a clear path in its wake where the tree was gouging out the snow.

Nick and Heath jumped clear of the tree as it barreled down the mountain after the horse and Jarrod waited only long enough to see that both were moving before he raced after them, all three trying to outrun the danger behind them. Struggling to stay on their feet and still get down the mountain to where Mother and Audra were, they cast fleeting looks over their shoulders hoping they were out of the direct path of the cascading snow. Looking higher up the mountain, trees and rocks were tumbled about like children's play toys.

Breathless, they arrived at camp and Heath hurriedly pulled the lead line on the horses. Throwing his hands in the air he scattered them, hoping they'd find a way to safety. Nick and Jarrod were trying to overturn the heavy wagon, thinking it might provide them some protection against the wall of advancing snow. Jarrod shouted over the increasing noise, "Mother, Audra, get under the wagon!"

Victoria grabbed Audra and pulled her under the wagon as the men flipped it over atop them. They all three tried to scrabble under the makeshift cover but time had run out and they were slammed into and around the wagon as the tail end of the avalanche overtook them. Nick was rolled over and over and he tried swimming to the surface of the roiling mass. He moved through it as if he weighed nothing when that same weight came to a crashing halt against a tree. His chest exploded in pain and the air in his lungs was expelled forcibly as his body wrapped the tree. Covered in snow and barely able to breath as he lay pinned against the huge trunk, he lost consciousness.

The advancing snow knocked Heath off his feet and he tumbled in the turbulent flow. He tried to keep his head above the snow when he felt himself being dragged under against his will. Caught by a passing branch, his body was wrapped in the limbs, further hindering his movements. It was only seconds, but it felt like an eternity before the snow slowed and he came to a stop. He sat in the snow, cold and wet, but thankful to be alive. He never saw the large rock rolling down the slope, nor did he feel the damage as it bounced off the back of his head, sending him into oblivion.

Jarrod was barely lifted off his feet when he heard his sister's screams beneath him. The wagon was being pushed downhill by the wall of snow, but there was little he could do to stop it or himself. Time seemed to slow and seconds seemed like minutes as he was tossed about. He wasn't sure if he felt or heard the pop of his shoulder, but he would remember the pain. There was no time to reflect on it as he came to an abrupt halt, his back taking the brunt of impact as he was slammed into a wagon wheel. His back exploded in a blinding light and he was unaware of the snow that settled over his limp body.

**Part 2**

He came around as a cold wetness seeped into his collar, bringing him fully awake. There was an eerie silence all around and opening his eyes to look around, he realized he was buried under a layer of whiteness. Trying not to panic, he fought to clear away the suffocating substance and was relieved to find it wasn't deep. Pain was the next thing he noticed and he sucked in several sharp breaths when he tried to free himself from the snow that was encasing him. His left arm didn't want to cooperate, which was just as well since it hurt like the devil to even move. Using his right hand he began to remove the snow that was holding him in place and was eventually able to free his upper body enough to sit up. As he righted himself his back protested but the need to get moving preempted any regard to the pain he was feeling. A quick look at his shoulder confirmed it was dislocated but ignoring it for the moment, he looked around. He'd been thrown against the wagon wheel and was sitting on top of the wagon as it lay upside down. Covered with snow, it was hard to make out and he pounded on the wood beneath him as he hollered frantically, "MOTHER! AUDRA!"

He tried to clear away more snow, but the pain in his shoulder and the knives in his back were seriously limiting his movements. Desperate to find his family and unconcerned about his own welfare, he turned back to the wagon wheel he'd been pinned against and taking a deep breath, slammed his dislocated shoulder back into place. Dropping his forehead on the wheel, he took several breaths letting some of the shock wear off before he scrambled off the wagon. The pain in his back took his breath for a moment but he pushed it aside as best he could and shouted to those he hoped were under the wagon, "AUDRA! MOTHER! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

His heart pounding with fear, he heard the muffled voice of his mother, "Jarrod?"

"MOTHER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He dropped closer to the snow covered wagon and listened.

"Yes, were fine," came a faint reply.

Jarrod sighed with relief and sent a prayer of thanks skyward, "I'm going to look for Nick and Heath. Will you be alright?"

"Go find your brothers. We're alright for now." His mother's voice was strong, but he could hear the worry nonetheless.

"I'll get back as soon as I can," said Jarrod as he patted the wagon and eased himself to his feet. His back screamed in protest once more and a stabbing pain shot into his leg as it took his weight. He could use it and the pain was bearable so he ignored it as his eyes darted all around hoping to catch some sight of his brothers. The ground downhill from the wagon was littered with trees and branches half buried in the snow. His heart beat frantically, fear setting in when he could see no sign of either Nick or Heath. Squinting in the bright afternoon sun, he spotted the top of Heath's head amongst one of the branches. Wrapping his arm around his injured shoulder, he ran as fast as he could towards his brother and stumbled several times, his feet finding the slippery, hard packed snow difficult to traverse. Dropping to his knees above Heath, he looked down and could see he was tangled in the limbs of a large branch. Heath was looking at him through dazed eyes, his face battered and bruised. Jarrod asked worriedly, "Heath, where you hurt?"

"Huh?" Heath wasn't focusing and Jarrod used his hand to feel for injuries to his head. As his hand slipped to the back of Heath's head, his brother groaned and tried to pull away. There was a large knot there, but when he pulled his hand away, Jarrod was relieved there was no blood. "Heath? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Disoriented, Heath was barely able to shake his head as he slurred, "No, don't think so."

Time was running out if Nick was still buried and Jarrod made the decision to leave Heath as he had Mother and Audra. They were alive and as far as he could tell not critically injured. Nick was still unaccounted for and he spoke quickly to Heath, "I'll be back in a minute. I need to find Nick. You gonna be okay?"

Heath looked up, but his eyes were still unfocused as he spoke, "I'll help." He tried to stand but the branches and snow had him pinned and he slumped back down, seemingly lost in his own little world once more. Jarrod turned away and hollered in every direction, "NICK! NICK!"

There was no answer and Jarrod hurried to check on the downhill side of the wagon for any sign of him. His shoulder and back ached unmercifully, but he ignored it, along with the trickle of warmness that ran down his leg. Spotting Nick's half buried hat he rushed forward and plucking it from the snow, screamed his brother's name, "NICK!" There was a sound, very faint, off to his left in the trees that had stood up against the blast of snow. Moving closer, he called out again. There it was again, this time louder and Jarrod's eyes darted nervously from place to place as he tried to pinpoint the sound. Thinking his mind was playing tricks he was about to turn away when a slight movement caught his eye. Running now, he could see a hand sticking from the snow and he dropped to his knees. His hands clawed at the snow and it seemed to take forever to clear enough away to expose Nick's head. He lay sideways in the snow, his body wrapped around the tree and buried under a couple feet of snow. Thankfully, his own head had provided enough of a barrier to give him a pocket of air as the snow covered over him on its way by. Nick's lips were blue and Jarrod increased his efforts to free him, when suddenly Nick's eyes shot open and he gasped, "Can't breath."

Jarrod ignored the cold that burned his fingers as he pushed away the snow that had Nick pinned to the tree. It took several minutes before he made enough of a hole so he could roll Nick away from the tree. Nick tried for several deep breaths but the pain in his ribs stopped him short. Taking small, shallow breaths helped and he let Jarrod help him sit. Surveying the damage around him, Nick's concern for the rest of the family came to the forefront of his mind and wrapping an arm around his broken ribs, beckoned his older brother, "Help me up. We have to find the others."

Jarrod tried to reassure his anxious and worried younger brother, "I found them all Nick. I need you to sit here and rest while I dig them out."

"Where are they? I'll help ya."

Jarrod looked at Nick, who was grimacing in pain and could barely breath without straining. He shook his head, "You're in no condition to help anyone Nick. You start moving around you'll send them ribs right through your lungs. Just sit here. I'll bring them to you as I get them out." It pained Nick to be so helpless, but the agony of moving confirmed Jarrod's diagnosis. He was sitting with several busted ribs and would only be in the way if he tried to help. He nodded and watched as Jarrod limped back up the hill. Shivering from the cold, he leaned into the tree behind him and pulling up the collar on his jacket, closed his eyes and tried to breath through the pain in his chest.

Jarrod made a quick check on Heath first, then returned to the wagon, "Mother?"

"Jarrod, did you find them?"

Her voice was as frantic as he'd ever heard it and he quickly reassured her, "They're both alive Mother. I need to do some digging to get Heath out. How are you and Audra?"

Audra's voice chimed in and he could hear the panic in her voice, "Jarrod, are they hurt? Are they going to be okay? Please get us out."

Jarrod heard his mother calming Audra but couldn't make out the words and he needed to get to Heath, "I'm going Mother. I need to get Heath out. Nick is free, but he's got some broken ribs. I left him where he was until we can wrap them."

"Go get Heath, son. We can wait a while longer."

"I'll be back as quick as I can." He stood up again, and found it harder and harder to get up and moving. Relocating his shoulder had helped, but it still sent waves of pain through him with every movement. His back was throbbing painfully with every step, and it was worsening with each passing moment. Ignoring it for the time being seemed his only option and he took a brief second to see what was making his leg hurt so. Grabbing for the tender spot, he wasn't surprised when his hand came away bloody. Pulling his handkerchief from within his coat, he wrapped it around his leg and tied it off tightly to stop the bleeding. It didn't look too bad and was enough to stem the worst of it. Heading back to Heath, he began clearing the snow to get him out. The whole time he worked, he talked to Heath, making sure his brother stayed awake. Judging from his sluggishness, Jarrod was certain Heath was suffering from a concussion.

"Jarrod?"

He continued to dig and pull what branches he could away from Heath's frame as he answered his brother, "What Heath?"

"This Christmas tree hunting isn't as much fun as I thought it would be." Jarrod looked up and smiled at the lop-sided grin on Heath's face.

Patting his now exposed shoulder, Jarrod chuckled, "Maybe next year, little brother."

**Part 3**

Heath was soon free, but his head wound made him too unstable to be of any help. Leading him down the hill to where Nick sat, Jarrod put his brother in charge of him. "Keep an eye on him, Nick. I don't need him wandering off."

Nick nodded as Heath plopped down heavily beside him. Heath blinked a couple times and dropped his head on Nick's shoulder. "What's wrong with him?"

"Looks like he took a hit to his head. He's probably got a whale of a headache."

Looking at Jarrod as he struggled to his feet, Nick asked with a furrowed brow, "How you doin' big brother? You don't look so good."

If truth be told, Jarrod felt like hell but he was the only one left to free his mother and sister and he waved off Nick's concern, "I'll be fine, Nick. I need to get back to Mother and Audra." He tilted his head at Heath and half-smiled, as he cupped his hands to his mouth and tried to breath some warmth into his half frozen fingers. "Take care of him and I'll see about getting them out."

Seeing Jarrod's bright red fingers, Nick took off his own gloves and handed them to his brother, "Here, put these on 'fore ya get frostbite."

Jarrod tried to push them back on his brother but Nick wouldn't have it, "You need 'em more than me." Nick already had his hands in his coat as Jarrod took the gloves. He'd lost his somehow in the avalanche but there hadn't been time to really look for them, and he doubted it would have done any good. The fur-lined gloves started warming his fingers and he looked at Nick, grateful for the protection from the cold, "Thanks."

He trudged up the hill again and gingerly eased himself to his knees next to the wagon, taking a minute to catch his breath and ease the pain in his back. The thought of digging again made him pause but he shook away his reluctance. Digging Heath out had been difficult and painful with his shoulder and back hurting as they were, but with no one else to ease the burden he took a deep breath and began pushing snow away from the bottom edge of the wagon. Alone with no help, there was no way to turn it over and the snow on top would have made it impossible even with his brother's help. His only hope was to dig a hole large enough to have his mother and Audra slip through. When he finally broke through to the space under the wagon, Victoria joined his efforts from the other side and they soon had a small tunnel from which to crawl through. Victoria pushed Audra through to Jarrod and he had his hands full of his sobbing sister. "It's okay, honey. Everybody made it, albeit a little worse for wear." He pointed off to the side and spoke tenderly, "Sit over there while I help Mother."

Audra nodded and scooted out of the way. Victoria was under the wagon gathering whatever she could find in the dark space. Jarrod grabbed the offerings as she shoved them through the tunnel. An axe, some rope, a couple canteens, a broken lantern, the remains of lunch and three blankets were more than he'd hoped for and he left them in a pile as he helped Audra to her feet. She cried out as she put weight on her sprained ankle and grabbed for her older brother, "It hurts!"

Taking her arm, he draped it over his shoulder and took her weight. Clenching his teeth, he dropped his head and started down the hill. "Mother can you carry those blankets. They might help warm everyone?"

Victoria reached for the blankets and followed Jarrod to where Nick and Heath were sitting, "How is everyone?"

"Busted up but alive," said Nick, his face pale and his breathing labored as he spoke. Heath was sleeping or unconscious, it was hard to tell. Nick saw his mother's concern and reassured her, "He's sleeping. He seemed a lot more focused before he drifted off."

Jarrod spread a blanket for them to sit on and he used one to cover his sister and Mother and the other to cover Heath and Nick, before sitting down himself. Exhausted and hurting, he could have laid down and fallen asleep right there but there was still too much to be done. They were all tired and no one made an attempt to speak as they sat quietly just resting. Jarrod took only a few minutes before getting up again. He bit back a moan and began gathering sticks to get a fire started, hoping it would help warm the family while he searched for the horses. He dropped the armful of wood and asked reluctantly, "Can you start a fire, Mother? I need to look for the horses."

His weariness didn't go unnoticed by his mother, "You need to rest, son. Let me look at your leg."

Shaking his head, Jarrod refused, "It's just a scratch. I need to get us out of here Mother. It's going to be dark in a couple of hours and we need to get out of the cold. We don't have enough blankets to keep warm through the night."

Nick agreed, "He's right Mother. It's gonna get a lot colder once the sun goes down." Looking up at Jarrod, Nick could see the pain etched in his brother's face. "You gonna make it, big brother?"

His body was responding to his demands by sheer will alone and he nodded to Nick as he joked half-heartedly, "I hope so, because none of you are in any shape to get us out of here."

"Jarrod, there's a line shack about a mile from here. It ain't much, but it would get us out of the cold and it has supplies."

Sighing, Jarrod scrubbed his face, "It might as well be ten miles if I can't figure out a way to get us there. You are in no shape to be walking, Audra can't and Heath there can't even stay awake."

Nick started to argue, "I can walk..." his words were cut off by a cough and he doubled over, struggling to breathe through the pain. Jarrod was instantly at his side, holding him as he tried to get air to his lungs, "Try to relax and take little breaths."

Nodding in Jarrod's shoulder, Nick finally eased himself back into the tree, his eyes closed. Jarrod just shook his head at his brother's stubbornness. "I'll see about the horses Nick." He teased as he added, "You'll be here when I get back, won't ya Nick?"

Sighing with frustration at being so helpless, he huffed, "Yeah, I'll be here." Jarrod winked at his mother and went in search of the horses. Even walking was becoming a chore and he rubbed at his lower back while he held his injured arm tightly to his side. He was about to turn back in defeat, when he spotted one of the horses grazing in an open spot of ground. Sending a word of thanks skyward, he moved closer, speaking softly as he went, trying to keep the nervous horse from bolting. His worries were unfounded. It was the same horse they'd rigged to the tree and the heavy load had succeeded in slowing him down, preventing him from escaping off the mountain. Unhooking the tree they'd lovingly selected, Jarrod lead the docile animal back up the mountain to his waiting family, his legs seemingly heavier and heavier with each step.

Part 4 

Shaking his brother, Jarrod tried to wake him. Heath sat up dizzily, groaning and Jarrod steadied him, "I need your help, little brother."

Jarrod had gathered several branches and put together a travois to carry Nick and Heath. Thankfully the avalanche provided him with all the wood he needed and the axe made quick work of cleaning the branches up to make the travois. He doubted he would have been able to do any serious damage to a tree with his back limiting almost everything he did now. Nick was already loaded after much complaining but the short walk to the makeshift litter convinced him he was in no condition to walk the mile to the line shack. Heath was the next to be loaded since his head wound made him far too unpredictable to manage on his own.

Heath swayed on his feet and Victoria grabbed for him at the same time Jarrod reached out to support him. Between the two of them they managed to get him settled next to Nick. Jarrod then helped Audra to her feet then boosted her onto the horse's back. Victoria looked at her battered children and Jarrod caught her concern, "They'll all be fine, Mother. We just need to get everyone out of the cold." Even wrapped in blankets, everyone was bitterly cold from wet clothes and dropping temperatures.

Victoria was thankful for Jarrod's optimism during this crisis. He'd taken control of the whole situation, only asking for help tending to their injuries. She'd wrapped Nick's ribs and Audra's ankle in his absence and it seemed to ease their pain to some degree. When Jarrod returned with the horse, his limp was more noticeable and attributing it to his leg wound, she insisted on taking care of it as well. She knew he was hurting but he was more concerned with his siblings than himself and no amount of Mothering would convince him to rest while she took over. Years of caring for his siblings was too deeply ingrained and until they were safe, he wouldn't relinquish his responsibility. He was as stubborn as his brothers, and had one of them been in his position, they would have done no less. It wouldn't be the first time she cursed the stubborn Barkley pride, nor she thought, the last.

Stepping beside him as he took the reins, Victoria asked, "Can this horse handle such a load?"

Jarrod nodded, "It's only a mile." Pulling the horse through the snow, he turned towards her, "I'm sorry you have to walk, Mother."

"I've walked through worse. Remember I crossed the country with your father."

"Well this is just a short journey, so I've no doubt you're up to it. We'd better get a move on. It'll be dark soon."

Victoria dropped back to keep an eye on Nick and Heath while Jarrod guided them to the line shack. The thought of a warm fire and a chance to rest was the only thing keeping her going. Her own small frame had been bruised in the avalanche and she was feeling the affects as the walk grew longer.

Jarrod trudged through the snow, concentrating on simply raising one foot and then the other. His back screamed out with each step and by the time they made the small shack, only sheer will kept him on his feet. He got everyone inside and after starting a fire, took care of the horse while his mother got Nick, Heath and Audra settled. Never had he been more grateful to Nick for making sure the line shacks were well stocked for the winter months. Wood was stacked neatly outside, food lined the small shelves, and there were plenty of blankets to keep the occupants warm. It would be a tight fit but he doubted anyone would be complaining about the accommodations. By the time he made it back inside, everyone was already bedded down. Nick occupied the top bed of the small bunk, while Audra rested on the bottom one. Heath was already asleep on a palette Mother had made up and two more were set out for her and Jarrod. Removing his wet coat was torture on his sore shoulder and he bit back a moan so as not to wake his siblings. Victoria caught the sharp breath he couldn't hide and was there to help him.

"Jarrod?" Her frown was enough and he answered her unspoken question.

"I dislocated my shoulder, Mother. I put it back, but it's sore."

She shook her head, shocked by his admission "Why didn't you say something?"

He flashed her a strained smile, not wanting to worry her any more than she was, "It didn't seem all that important at the time."

Helping him with the sleeve of his damp shirt, she insisted on looking at his shoulder. Speaking in a hushed tone she admonished her eldest, "You were hurt. That makes it important." She paused a moment as the day's events seemed to catch up with her, "We wouldn't have survived without you, son. What you did saved us all."

"I only did what I had to. I was the only one able at the time." He grimaced in pain as she prodded his shoulder and tried to pull away. Pulling his shirt back on, he stretched out on his stomach hoping to relieve some of the agony in his back. "I just want to sleep..." Already his body was giving into its demands for sleep and rather than argue, Victoria let him rest.

"Alright, but tomorrow I'm taking a better look at it."

"Hmmm." Jarrod was fading fast and after a quick check on the others, Victoria took her place beside him and let her own body succumb to sleep.

Pain plagued his dreams and he wanted free of it, but even when the dreams shifted, the pain remained constant. His body was exhausted and it resisted his attempts to waken, but eventually the discomfort became too much for even his sluggish mind to ignore and he came awake. The cabin was still warm, and the fire cast a slight glow, but all he could see were shadows. Lifting his head enough to turn it, sent daggers through his back and he cried out as his head dropped back to the floor. Panting for air, tears gathered in his pain glazed eyes. His left shoulder had stiffened in his sleep, so using his right arm for leverage he tried to roll over. Panic set in when he realized he couldn't move his legs. Helpless to get away from the pain, he called out for help. The family slept soundly and clenching the blankets, he again tried to lift his head but the intensity of pain that shot up his back sent him into blackness.

The next morning brought not only worsening weather, but stiffness and pain for all of them. Only after some cautious moving around were Victoria and Heath able to help the others. Heath was still burdened by a headache and occasional double vision but he was certainly thinking clearer than the previous day. Jarrod lay at the end of the beds and they left him alone, assuming he was sleeping off the previous days exertion. Heath was startled when he neared Jarrod's makeshift bed and a hand darted out, grabbing him firmly around his ankle. Dropping down closer, his eyes widened in alarm at Jarrod's contorted and sweat-soaked face.

"JARROD!" Heath's concerned voice alerted the others and as they gathered at his side they could see him trembling.

Victoria bent closer, "Jarrod, what's wrong?"

Opening his eyes, he blinked away tears and struggled with a half strangled whisper, "My back...can't move. Oh god...it hurts!"

They tried removing Jarrod's shirt to see how badly he was hurt, but even the slightest movement caused him pain. His cries of pain were too much and when he lost consciousness, Heath ripped the back of his shirt up the middle, revealing the damage done by the avalanche. A collective gasp filled the room at the bruising all along Jarrod's back. His shoulder was also bruised but it was nothing compared to the purple swelling up and down his back. Tears gathered in Victoria's eyes as she muttered, "Oh Jarrod, why didn't you say something?"

Heath jumped up and gathering his coat, bundled up when Nick's voice boomed out, "Where the devil do you think you're goin'?"

"I'm goin' for a doctor."

Nick nodded to the window and raised his voice, thinking louder would get through to Heath, "You ain't goin' nowhere! It's a blizzard out there! You'll get yerself killed and everything he did will be for nothin'!"

"You heard him, he can't move. He needs a doctor." retorted Heath, his frustration at being so helpless showing in his voice.

"Neither of you are going anywhere!" Victoria's attention was still on Jarrod and she wasn't in the mood for the bickering. Taking command of the situation, she began issuing orders. " Heath, get a bucket of snow we can use to bring down the swelling. Audra, you're going to have to move so we can get him into bed and off the hard floor. Tear off the end of that wool blanket so we can use it for his back."

Nick attempted to move from his own bed and was stopped short when his mother pointed a finger his way, "YOU! Get back in bed! Heath, help me get Jarrod on the bed."

Heath moved next to Jarrod and spoke softly even though his brother was still out cold, "Sorry, big brother." Rolling him over and sitting him up, Heath and Victoria managed to shuffle him onto the bed. "Let's put him on his back. Laying on his stomach all night didn't seem to help any," Heath said.

Victoria eased away the damp strands on Jarrod's forehead and sighed softly, "I hope this helps."

Leaning over his bed, Nick dropped his hand to his mother's shoulder, "He was walking Mother. That has to be a good sign." All of them did what was necessary to help ease Jarrod's pain but none of them could erase his anguished cries of earlier. It didn't help that all his suffering was the result of his rescue efforts for each of them. They couldn't even be angry with him for stubbornly ignoring his own injuries, none of them would have made it out of the avalanche alone without his help.

Part 5 

It was a long day for everyone. Under normal circumstances the small confines of the cabin would have been intolerable, but between caring for Jarrod and nursing their own injuries, they found sleep a welcome reprieve from the boredom. The cold packs seemed to help with the swelling, but Jarrod's greatest relief came with the hot packs and by midafternoon he could at least tolerate the pain if he didn't try to move. The afternoon also brought a break in the storm but it left behind a foot of fresh snow so when the door burst open and a bedraggled Duke McCall hurried in they all just stared at him in disbelief. Even more surprising was to see Doc Merar step through a second later, their surprise mirrored on his face. He shut the door behind him and looked at the bruised and battered family and shook his head, "As if I don't have enough work, you have to make me come looking for it now."

Victoria rose from her place at the table and greeted both Duke and the doctor. "How did you know?"

Duke shook off the snow and answered, "When you didn't return, we started looking. We found where you was hit by the avalanche but the snow kept us away. I sent for the Doc and as soon as it cleared up we headed out again. Saw the smoke from yer fire and hightailed it over here." Looking around the room, he said incredulously, "Didn't figure on y'all bein' in one piece."

Howard already had his bag out and Victoria said worriedly, "Please look at Jarrod first. He hurt his back."

"He isn't the only injured from the looks of things. Judging from what I saw earlier, you're lucky to be alive."

All of them turned to look at Jarrod, and Victoria spoke solemnly, "We didn't know he'd hurt his back until we woke this morning. We've been icing it and using heat to ease some of his pain."

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Howard noticed Jarrod's grimace of pain as the bed sank with his weight, "Let's take a look." Pulling the covers down, he noticed the bruising on Jarrod's shoulder. "What happened to your shoulder?"

His eyes closed against the doctor's prodding, Jarrod hissed through gritted teeth, "Dislocated."

"Hmmm. We need to wrap it, might help with the pain some. Can you turn over?"

Jarrod shook his head, "No." The last thing he wanted was to move again. Every time they shifted the hot and cold packs brought back the debilitating pain and he'd finally relaxed after the last change. Doc Merar looked at him and sighed, "I'm gonna need to look at your back, Jarrod. That means sitting up."

As beads of perspiration gathered on his brow, Jarrod gave him a resigned nod. Turning to Heath, Howard spoke, "If you'll hold him up, I'll try to make this as quick as possible."

As Heath gently reached under Jarrod and helped him sit, Nick told Howard of Jarrod's work to free them. Jarrod stifled a groan, but his hand gripped Heath's shirt in a tight fist as his breathing came in sharp gasps. With his head buried in his brother's shoulder, Jarrod felt the darkness encroaching as Howard examined him. "Alright Heath, lay him back down."

Victoria hovered close while the rest of the family waited anxiously for Howard's prognosis. "Other than some serious bruising and torn muscles I don't think it's too bad. Overworking it probably didn't help and it's going to take some time to heal." Looking over the cut on Jarrod's leg, he was satisfied with it and covered him up, taking note of the pain he was in. "Jarrod I can give you something for the pain, but the pain is telling you not to move." He looked around the room and shook his head, "I don't think he'll will be going anywhere for at least a week."

Audra whined sadly, "But Christmas is tomorrow."

"It can't be helped Audra. Besides, Nick is no condition to travel either." Victoria shook her head at Audra, who had the sense to feel ashamed of her outburst and then turned to Howard again, "Nick broke several ribs so he is your next patient."

Looking up at Nick as he lay in the top bunk, Howard could see the young man's discomfort. Rather than make him get down, Howard grabbed a chair and setting it beside the bed, climbed up to exam his patient. Nick gritted his teeth as Howard unwrapped his ribs and after much prodding finally spoke, "Four busted ribs. Your mother is right. You won't be doing any traveling either."

Small shallow breaths were all Nick could manage as Howard rewrapped his ribs and he gripped the bed frame to ease himself back down when it was finally over. He lay with his eyes closed tightly, concentrating on getting air into his lungs without causing added pain to his aching side. Heath took a damp cloth and wiped away the dampness on his face as the doctor turned his attention to Audra. "So even you couldn't stay out of trouble this time."

Audra blushed and let the doctor look at her swollen ankle. It was a brief examination, and he confirmed her sprain. Turning to Victoria, he asked "And you and Heath, how did you fare?"

Heath piped up, "I'm fine Doc."

Victoria took Heath's arm and sat him down without a word, "No he isn't Howard. He took a blow to his head and was unconscious off and on yesterday and very disoriented."

Howard looked closely at Heath's eyes, noting the slight dilation, "Headache?"

Nodding reluctantly, Heath answered, "Yes."

"Double vision?"

Looking around at the expectant faces, Heath sighed, "Some. It comes and goes."

His mother was not happy with his admission, "I want you back in bed young man. I don't need you collapsing on me."

"Your mother is right, Heath. You need to rest with that kind of head wound. None of you are in any shape to be doing anything. Rest is what you need most." Looking at Victoria, Howard spoke firmly as both doctor and friend, "That includes you. You may not have injuries like your children, but you are no doubt feeling the affects of being tossed about. There is nothing you can do for them that good old rest won't do, so you might as well take advantage of the fact that none of them are going anywhere. Besides, I suspect no one here feels like doing anything besides sleep anyway."

Turning to Duke, who was wisely staying out of the way, Howard addressed the foreman, "Do you think you could bring Silas up here with some supplies?"

"Sure Doc. Won't be 'til morning tho. Too late to get back up here by nightfall."

"That will be fine. I'll leave some headache powders for Heath and some liniment for Jarrod's back. The hot packs should help if the pain gets to be too much. As long as he stays still, you shouldn't have to do too much." Shaking his head at the pathetic faces around him, Howard smiled warmly, "I'll try to get back up here after Christmas, see how you are all doing."

Heath stood up to see them out and was chastised by Victoria, "You sit down! You heard what the doctor said."

Flashing her a smile, Heath already had his coat on and was holding the door for Duke and Howard, "I'm just gonna give Duke some instructions for the hands Mother, I promise to come right back." Without giving her a chance to argue, he was out the door and speaking in hushed tones to the foreman as Doc Merar mounted up.

Howard wasn't sure what was said, but he could see the curious look on Duke's face and his reply, "I'll remember. I'll tell Silas to get what you ask and have him here with it in the morning."

Patting the man on his leg, Heath backed away with a renewed smile on his face, "Thanks Duke."

Turning his mount, the doctor issued his final order, "Get some rest, Heath. You aren't fooling me, young man."

Heath ducked his head and returned to the cabin. The solemn faces inside showed what their hearts couldn't hide. They were all contemplating spending Christmas away from home. No one said anything, but it was clear they weren't looking forward tomorrow. Hopefully he could show them that Christmas didn't have to be fancy and festive to be enjoyable.

**Part 6**

Christmas morning dawned bright and cold and Heath shrugged into his jacket despite his mother's protests, "Heath, you heard the doctor, you need to rest."

"Someone has ta tend to the horse Mother. I'll be quick as I can and I promise ta rest after that." He gave her a kiss as she stood glaring at him, then hurried outside before she could argue further. Once outside he looked around, marveling at the beauty of freshly fallen snow on the landscape. His breath was visible in the cold morning air and he hurried towards the lean-to, anxious to feed and get on with his real reason for escaping the house so early. It took a little effort but he finished quickly and dropping the results of his labor on the porch, he stomped the snow from his clothes and thankfully entered the warm cabin. Nick was teasing Audra for moping and Jarrod was enjoying the banter. He'd woken up feeling better and after much cajoling he'd talked them into helping him sit more upright. Moving was terribly painful, but once he was settled, the pain eased off and he could at least interact with the family instead of lying flat on his back. Victoria was settled at the small table watching her children and seeing Heath enter, gave him a look that demanded he rest. Flashing her a lopsided grin, he removed his coat and in one leap landed on the top bunk with Nick.

The bounce made Nick grab for his ribs and Heath winced, "Sorry Nick."

"Go find your own bed," growled Nick.

"Ain't much ta choose from and yours is softer than mine," teased Heath.

Frowning, Nick asked grumpily, "What are you so damn happy about?"

"Nicholas!" admonished Victoria, and Nick had the sense to look chastised for his language.

"Well, it's Christmas, Mother and he's just too... happy. Ain't nothin' to be happy about, stuck here with no tree, no food, no presents."

Jarrod chuckled, "Ah the truth comes out. You're just upset you don't get to open your presents today."

"That's not it. It just don't feel much like Christmas," sighed Nick. Audra nodded in agreement but her words were cut off by a knock at the door. Heath leaped off the bed and was at the door before his mother could even stand.

She shook her head at his enthusiasm, and spoke sardonically, "Heath, you do recall what the doctor said, don't you?"

Ignoring her, Heath opened the door and smiled broadly. "Silas! Merry Christmas!"

Entering with his hands full, Silas placed his load on the table and looking at the condition of his employers, shook his head, "Reckon Duke was right when he said you s'all needed some help. He's unloading the rest of the things." Glancing at Heath, he noticed the small shake of his head and remained silent regarding the supplies he'd specifically been asked to bring. Grabbing his coat, Heath was out the door and Victoria just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Silas, it's nice to have you here. We could certainly use a good meal."

Silas was already unpacking and he nodded, "Yes ma'am. I's got a Christmas dinner all fixed up fer later."

Nick piped up, smiling. "That is the best news I heard all day, Silas."

"I have to agree with Nick in his sentiment. Nothing like a good meal on Christmas," Jarrod said.

Victoria dropped a hand on his shoulder and Silas could see the appreciation for his thoughtfulness in her eyes. "Thank you."

Dropping his head, Silas returned to unpacking all he'd prepared the night before. It was a long night trying to get everything ready by morning, but seeing their faces brighten made it all worthwhile and he happily went about caring for his family. Duke made his goodbyes after assuring a much worried Audra that the he and the hands would make sure the children at the orphanage were taken care of. They all got a good laugh at the thought of the hands entertaining the children and their spirits were in better shape since Duke and Silas's timely arrival.

Heath poked his head in after Duke left and smiled, "I got a surprise for ya'll!" Opening the door wider, he pulled a small tree off the porch and propped it up on the table. They all stared in disbelief at the tiny three-foot tree and he added with a lop-sided grin. "Now I know it ain't the one ya picked out, but it'll have ta do."

"Oh Heath it's beautiful!" exclaimed Audra, her eyes losing the gleam as she added with a slight sadness, "Too bad we don't have an decorations."

Turning to Silas, Heath nodded and the man retrieved the sack he'd put aside earlier. "Here's what ya asked for."

Reaching in the sack, Heath pulled out a tin and handed it to Silas, "If you'll take care of that, I'll hand out the rest of this." Taking out a bundle of material and sewing supplies, he handed it to Audra, "I reckon you can come up with something to hang on the tree with that. Mama used to cut bells, stars, and animals outta scraps and we'd hang those." Glancing at Nick, he smiled, "Silas is gonna make some popcorn and you can string it."

"Popcorn?"

"Surely you've strung popcorn before."

"Well...not since I was a kid."

"Good, then you remember how." Victoria watched as Heath handed out jobs and the sudden anticipation each of them showed as they waited for their assignment. Even Jarrod couldn't hide his amusement when Heath informed him he would be reading to all of them as they worked. He'd had Silas select a couple of Christmas stories and Jarrod decided that Charles Dickens _The Christmas Carol_ would be the best way to fill the day. As Heath finished, he announced he would be working on carving a star for their little tree. Jarrod, Nick and Audra questioned, "What about Mother?"

Heath turned and winked at her then nodded at a smiling Silas, "Mr. Heath had me bring the makin's fer cookies knowin' how much you like to bake fer Christmas. Reckon you can do that while I work on that meal I was tellin' ya about."

Tears gathered in her eyes and Victoria hugged her newest son, "Oh Heath, this is wonderful."

His own eyes misting, Heath spoke softly in her embrace, "Yer welcome, Mother."

Late in the afternoon, they all sat and watched as their small tree went from drab to a true masterpiece. A far cry from their normal fancy decorations, none of them could deny it was the best tree they'd ever seen. As Heath placed the star atop the tiny tree they all applauded his efforts, not only for carving the star but for making it all possible. They had spent the day together listening to Jarrod and laughter would fill the room as they worked on their individual projects. Feasting on Mother's cookies and Silas's meal they couldn't have asked for a better time. As the day drifted to evening they lounged about the cabin lazily enjoying the remainder of the day.

Jarrod turned his head to Heath and spoke with genuine sincerity, "I don't recall a better Christmas, Heath. You've made it a truly memorable day."

"Here, here!" Nick said, from his perch on the top bunk, "This is one tradition we may not keep, but I reckon none of us will ever forget your first Christmas. I hope it's the first of many more to come."

Heath blinked away the gathering moisture in his eyes and smiled at Nick. He had been the last to accept his presence in the family and his words spoke volumes. Heath felt as if he finally belonged somewhere and a heartfelt look passed between them before he turned his attention back to Jarrod. "I'm sorry you was hurt so bad Jarrod, but I'm glad you was able to help us all. Wouldn't none of us be here to enjoy this Christmas if you hadn't done what ya did."

Jarrod blushed, "I only did what any one of you would have done in my place. It's what family does, little brother." Taking in the faces of family as they sat around the room, Jarrod looked Heath in the eye and added warmly, "You have taught us all something very important this year."

Heath looked puzzled, "What do ya mean?"

"You have shown us that Christmas isn't about fancy decorations and presents. It's about family and the time you share with one another, a time to reflect on what you do have instead of what you don't. Thank you, Heath." Jarrod eye's reflected the love he held for the newest member of the family and Heath found the same look on everyone's face as they uttered a single, "Amen."

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! LET US NOT FORGET THE TRUE MEANING OF THE HOLIDAY SEASON!


End file.
